This document relates to a voice-operated computers and methods for transferring sessions between such computers.
Voice-enabled software to aid in accessing information on the Internet or for performing tasks has been employed on computing devices. Conventionally, activating this software for use requires the employment of physical inputs, such as using hands with a computer mouse or fingers to press keys or touch a screen. Also, this software and related devices is typically configured for use by a single user on a single device.
For a home or office setting, the user may have their extremities occupied and may not be able to activate the software through physical input. Additionally, personal or mobile computing devices may be located in a separate room or may be occupied with other tasks. The dexterity level required to manipulate some computing devices might also prevent people with little or no motor capability from unassisted use of those devices.
Voice-enabled software and devices are typically employed by the individual user. These are carried by the user and travel with the user. In a home environment, these devices are typically set aside in a fixed location and are no longer easily accessible to the user.
There is a need for a dedicated voice-operated, always-on and always ready device that can allow the user from a distance to look up information on the Internet or send commands to Internet-based and/or local machine services that are initiated through voice and for this information to be acknowledged back to the user either through spoken word or through other mechanisms for acknowledging the receipt of a command.
There is also a need for methods to monitor and enable such a device so that it can be operated only through voice without the requirement of any physical input. There is also a need for multiple such devices to be able to function collectively.